narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akurei Ohaka
Akurei Ohaka was the former Shindakage of Ohakagakure. Otherwise referred to as "The Grave Eater" Akurei was one of the most feared shinobi of his time. Even though offical reports say that he died with the destruction of Ohakagakure, there are those who beleive that Akurei is still alive. Akurei is the leader of Anoyoasashi. Appearance Akurei is a tall man, only enhancing his frightening image. His skin is the first offsetting thing many people notice, as it is purple tinted and covered in scars. The scars seem to form patterns across his body, making it seem like he was sewn together. The innumerable scars cover his neck, arms, legs, and most of his chest. His hair hands over his eyes like a curtain, hiding much of his features from prying eyes. On the back of his neck is a tattoo in the shape of a cross. He is often seen wearing a dark blue cloak, worn by other members of Anoyoasashi. His outfit is slightly modified, with several chains wrapped around his waist and arms. His hands and feet are covered in black cloth, with Anoyoasashi's symbol located on the palm of his hands. Personality Akurei is a bit of a wise monster. He knows alot about humans and how they react, making him very good at twisting emotions. He often looks upon other humans as playthings though, and will often treat them as nothing more than things to control. But strangely enough, he is polite. He speaks with an air of sophistication. He rarely swears, and is surprisingly honest. But when that honest would hamper his goals, he will often resort to lying. Akurei possesses an incredibe knowledge about tells. He can tell when people are lying to him, and as such he can be difficult to trick. Though when it all comes down to the bare facts, he can be heartless. Though seriously, who wouldn't have to be cold-hearted to survive so long? Biography Akurei Ohaka was born in Ohakagakure a village created by his ancestors. His father was the second Shindakage, and his mother was relatively unknown. In truth, Akurei even doubts he has a mother and is instead the result of one of his father's ressurection techniques. As such, his opinion of the Second Shindakage is very bitter, and he would often avoid communication with his father. This was not difficult as his father was notoriously paranoid and locked himself away in a cell for months on end. Akurei was 10 when the second shinobi war began. Ohakagakure was thrust into the conflict due to several trade agreements with other villages. Due to Ohakagakure's small population, many Shinobi were forced to fight. This included Akurei. Akurei's first main mission of the war was to plant a bomb inside an enemy camp, and then detonate it. The plan was simple, but simple plans have been known to go wrong. Akurei and his squadmates were captured, and tortured for several weeks by shinobi forces from Kumogakure. Eventually, Akurei managed to escape. But with his escape, came a terrifying choice. His allies were too badly wounded to escape with him, and if he left them they would be forced to suffer more for his disappearance. Akurei was forced to kill his own squadmates in order to end their suffering, and then he returned to Ohakagakure. When the war ended, Akurei was 15, and his efforts in the war had changed him. His skill had grown, and so had a deep cruelty and hate toward humanity. Eventually, during the time of peace his father died from starvation, and Akurei was chosen to become the third Shindakage. It was not a single year after Akurei took over as the Village Leader that the third Shinobi World War began. Once more Ohakagakure was thrust into the war. Unfortunatly, Ohakagakure was destroyed early in the war, leaving Akurei as one of the last surviving members of the Ohaka. Akurei left the dead village, and became a missing-nin. Abilities Akurei Ohaka possesses a considerable skill in Medical Jutsu, which he concentrated on for a brief time. While he is capable of healing techniques he does not concentrate solely on medical jutsu. Rather he has spread his considerable talents to elemental ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Nature Transformation Akurei is proficient in earth and fire jutsu. He uses these techniques to bury foes alive and then cremate them at high temperatures. Due to his possession of the First Hokage's DNA, which he acquired with his ultimate technique Akurei is also capable of both water and wood jutsu when transformed. While he does not use these two natures often he is still quite skilled in their usage. Akurei's ability to ingest and steal the abilities of other shinobi. Akurei is skilled in the usage of elemental jutsu, capable of utilizing both Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction with notable ease, even though they are referred to as the pinnacle of fire jutsu. He is even capable of using water without a defined source of water, a trait that is prized amongst shinobi. Taijutsu Akurei is highly skilled in taijutsu, which is due to several augmentations he has made to his body. The first important change made to his body was to his joints and how he moved. Akurei set to work on making himself extremely double jointed, so he is incredibly flexible. Due to this flexibility he is capable of absorbing attack damage on a much higher scale than most other ninja. He is also difficult to contain due to how he is possible of twisting his limbs to extreme degrees. Akurei's second change was to his skin. By working on his body, Akurei has made his skin as tough as steel, making it difficult to wound him. This impressive defense also builds on his strength, to degrees were he possesses super human power. He can easily toss a full grown man across a room and fight hand to hand with those who train solely in taijutsu. Many men claim that he can shatter bone with a single strike. Sensory Akurei possesses impressive sensory skills. He can sense chakra in the air, and vibrations in the ground. This allows him to track targets merely by how they walk, and he is skilled enough to keep track of an entire battlefield without hindering his own skills. Kenjutsu Akurei doesn't really use a sword, rather he uses a large coffin as a club. Yet even with this simple weapon he is lethal as he carries it with the ease of a man carrying a knife. He can strike with crushing accuracy and release a deadly barrage of strikes in a mere second. He also uses this coffin as a shield, capable of protecting him even from the most frightening of jutsu. Summoning Technique Akurei uses Corpse Worms a breed of large worm. Corpse worms are capable of digging underground and are capable of eating a man whole. These worms hunt by sensing magnetic fields and vibrations. They are used by Akurei to hunt out rare bodies. They can be used to sink buildings by tunneling out the ground beneath them, and combined with Akurei's earth jutsu he can easily change the flow of a fight. Intelligence Akurei is a genius. He is a tactical mastermind, known for playing emotions against his foes. His knowledge of human emotion and how to manipulate opinions allows him to control his victims with surprising efficiency. He is also an excellent chess player, capable of manipulating the battlefield to his own vision. ''' Stats''' Trivia * According to the Official Databook: **Akurei's hobbies are the following: grave digging, studying historical ninja, and practicing taxidermy. **Akurei wishes to have a fight with the **Akurei's favorite food is chicken with mustard. His least favorite is salmon. **Akurei has completed 561 official missions in total: 42 D-Rank, 135 C-Rank, 195 B-Rank, 121 A-Rank, 68 S-Rank. **Akurei's favorite word is "Tomb". Quotes -(To the corpse of the First Hokage) "They once called you the strongest of Kages. Now look at you, preserved in eternal silence. Your soul is gone, but your body remains. Your body, that will become mine." -(During the first meeting of Anoyoasashi) "Look at you all. You stand there, so proud of yourselves and your own survival. You are as proud as the devil before he fell. Pride in yourself alone will cause you to dawn early in this life. Rather, pride in Anoyoasashi will make your life as endless and as long as time itself!" -(To an unnamed ANBU) "Why do you wear a mask? Is it to hide from death? Is it because you seek to hide your face from those who would seek the end of your life? Or is it to hide the fear on your face as you die?" Category:Missing-nin Category:Male